Say Yes
by El Lavender
Summary: Kita tidak tahu dengan siapa kita akan berjodoh. Begitu juga dengan apa yang dialami oleh Doyoung yang tidak tahu jika Eunwoo dan Jaehyun adalah saudara kembar. Apa yang terjadi kepada Doyoung? NCT & Astro Fanfiction/Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung x Cha Eunwoo/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Say Yes**

NCT & Astro Fanfiction

Maincast: Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, Cha Eunwoo

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, diksi kurang, DLDR.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 _Special for_ **Saklek97**

.

.

Doyoung baru saja pulang setelah seharian bekerja dan juga lembur yang diberikan oleh sang atasan kepadanya yang menyebabkan ia baru pulang sekarang. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini yang membuat Doyoung hanya menggerutu selama perjalanannya menuju halte bus yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Kesialan pertama yang menimpa Doyoung adalah gadis yang berusia 24 tahun ini lupa membawa dompetnya yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menaiki taksi untuk pulang kerumah, untunglah Doyoung sudah meminjam uang dari rekan kerjanya yang hanya bisa untuk membeli makan dan juga untuk menaiki bus saat pulang. Selain itu ponselnya telah kehabisan daya yang menyebabkan Doyoung tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Doyoung juga merutuki bosnya yang seenaknya memberikan lembur dadakan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Huh~ akhirnya sampai juga. Betapa sialnya aku hari ini. Ya Tuhan apa belum cukup dengan semua yang aku alami hari? Kenapa _heels_ sialan ini juga ikut patah."

Doyoung mengumpat karena _heels_ yang dipakainya patah, mungkin karena terlalu sering dipakai menyebabkan _heels_ tersebut patah. Itu adalah salah satu favorit Doyoung dan mau tidak mau Doyoung juga harus mematahkan pasangannya agar bisa ia gunakan dari pada dia harus berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Untunglah di halte tersebut tidak terlalu banyak orang hanya ada ia dan seorang pria yang membuat Doyoung tidak peduli untuk mematahkan _heels_ nya begitu saja. Tak peduli pria itu menganggapnya aneh atau apapun itu, lagi pula menurut Doyoung untuk apa dia harus malu jika mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya aku juga membawa dan memakai _flatshoes_ saja ketika pulang." Doyoung masih merutuki berbagai kesialan yang terjadi kepada dirinya hari ini.

Perut Doyoung berbunyi.

"Dan kali ini kenapa perutku berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. _Eomma_ aku lapar~" Ucap Doyoung sambil mengelus perutnya.

Doyoung melihat ada sebungkus roti dan juga cokelat hangat yang diberikan kepadanya. Iapun menoleh kepada seseorang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Ambil saja, bukankah kau sedang lapar?" Ucap pria itu tersenyum kepada Doyoung.

"A-ah t-tidak terimakasih." Doyoung mendorong kembali tangan pria yang memberikannya roti dan cokelat hangat tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang lapar, makanlah. Aku juga belum meminum cokelat hangat ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Pria itu meletakkan begitu saja roti dan cokelat hangat yang dibelinya sebelum sampai halte kepada Doyoung.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Doyoung kembali bertanya kepada pria yang menurutnya tampan itu. Ia terlalu malu karena telah bersikap bodoh di depan pria yang sejak tadi ternyata telah memperhatikannya.

"Sebelum pulang aku sudah makan dan aku masih kenyang. Aku membelinya hanya karena aku ingin mereka menemaniku membuang kejenuhan selama menunggu bus." Doyoung heran dengan alasan yang disampaikan oleh pria ini. Membeli roti dan cokelat hangat untuk membuang kejenuhan, terdengar lucu. Mungkin pria ini akan memakan roti serta cokelat hangat tersebut sambil menunggu bus yang datang.

Doyoung ragu untuk menerima makanan itu. Ibunya pernah berkata jika kita tidak boleh menerima makanan dari orang begitu saja, terlebih lagi orang tersebut adalah orang asing.

"Hahaha tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa kedalam makanan tersebut. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar pria itu yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Doyoung.

"Terimakasih tuan untuk makanannya." Ujar Doyoung tersenyum, ia juga sedikit membungkuk kepada pria di sampingnya itu.

"Jung Eunwoo. Panggil saja aku Eunwoo." Pria itu tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan di mata Doyoung.

"Terimakasih Eunwoo- _ssi_. Namaku Kim Doyoung, kau bisa memanggilku Doyoung." Doyoung juga tersenyum kepada pria yang bernama Eunwoo itu.

'Setidaknya wajah pria ini bukanlah wajah seseorang yang akan berbuat jahat kepadaku.' Batin Doyoung.

Doyoung memakan makanan yang telah diberikan oleh pria yang bernama Eunwoo itu. Doyoung sangat berterimakasih, setidaknya roti dan cokelat hangat tersebut bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar.

Bus yang mereka nantikan akhirnya datang. Terlihat kondisi yang penuh sesak di dalam bus tersebut karena bus itu merupakan bus terakhir yang beroperasi hari ini. Doyoung awalnya ragu untuk menaiki bus tersebut tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain jika ia ingin segera sampai rumahnya.

Doyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki bus tersebut diikuti oleh Eunwoo di belakangnya. Kondisi yang penuh sesak membuat Doyoung berdesakan dengan yang lainnya, bahkan Doyoung tidak dapat berpegang pada apapun.

Bus tersebut mulai melaju, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tetapi belum ada penumpang yang turun sama sekali yang ada kondisi bus tersebut semakin penuh. Bus yang awalnya melaju dengan kencang berhenti mendadak yang menyebabkan banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang berdiri berjatuhan. Doyoung yang akan jatuh tubuhnya ditangkap oleh seseorang, ia pun melihat siapa orang yang telah menangkapnya itu.

"Berpeganglah kepadaku jika kau tidak ingin jatuh lagi." Ucap orang yang telah menolongnya yang terlihat khawatir.

"B-baiklah, terimakasih Eunwoo- _ssi_." Doyoung merasakan wajahnya memerah karena berada terlalu dekat dengan pria itu, bahkan Doyoung berhadapan dengan dada pria itu.

'Dada itu, terlihat sangat nyaman untuk bersan-. Tidak tidak... Kim Doyoung apa yang kau pikirkan!' Doyoung berusaha mengusir pikirannya itu, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika sedang menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Eunwoo.

"A-ah aku tidak apa-apa Eunwoo- _ssi_." Doyoung berusaha untuk tersenyum senormal mungkin agar pria itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu Doyoung bersiap diri untuk turun di halte selanjutnya, bahkan sampai saat ini dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Doyoung berterimakasih karena _heels_ nya telah patah yang membuat kakinya tidak terlalu pegal untuk berdiri.

"Eunwoo- _ssi_ , terimakasih untuk semuanya dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku akan turun di halte ini." Doyoung telah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan rumahnya, sebelum turun ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan pria yang telah banyak membantunya malam ini. Doyoung membungkukkan dirinya dan tidak lupa memberikan senyum perpisahan kepada pria itu.

Doyoung telah turun dari bus tadi, ia menghirup udara malam karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari bus yang sangat penuh sesak. Doyoung melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya lumayan jika berjalan kaki seperti ini.

"Doyoung- _ssi_... Doyoung- _ssi_ tunggu sebentar." Doyoung yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eunwoo- _ssi_? Ada apa? Kau juga turun di halte ini?" Tanya Doyoung heran.

"Ah tidak, seharusnya aku turun di dua halte berikutnya. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, tidak baik jika seorang wanita cantik sepertimu berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini." Ujar pria itu yang tersenyum kepada Doyoung. Doyoung yang mendengar perkataan dari pria itu memerah seketika.

"T-terimakasih tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Eunwoo- _ssi_. Aku sudah biasa berjalan sendiri." Ujar Doyoung dengan canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo." Eunwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengantarkan Doyoung ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka menikmati suasana keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sudah sampai, ini rumahku. Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang Eunwoo- _ssi_." Untuk kesekian kalinya Doyoung berterimakasih kepada pria itu.

"Sama-sama Doyoung- _ssi_." Eunwoo tersenyum mengamati gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan imut itu. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia mengantarkan Doyoung adalah karena Eunwoo tidak mau berpisah begitu saja dengan gadis itu.

"Bukankah bus yang kita naiki tadi adalah bus terakhir? Bagaimana caramu untuk pulang Eunwoo- _ssi_?" Tanya Doyoung panik, ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Iya, bus yang kita naiki tadi merupakan bus terakhir. Aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputku Doyoung- _ssi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan tetap sampai ke rumahku." Jawab pria itu dengan santai yang membuat Doyoung bernapas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Doyoung tersenyum.

"Masuklah."

"Umm... Baiklah, senang bisa mengenalmu Eunwoo- _ssi_." Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya Doyoung tersenyum manis kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti Doyoung sedang libur dari pekerjaannya. Doyoung saat ini berada di sebuah _restaurant_ terkenal karena sedang mengikuti acara reunian dengan teman-teman kampusnya dulu.

"Doyoung, apa kau sudah menikah? Dimana suamimu?" Tanya salah seorang teman Doyoung yang berdarah Thailand bernama Ten.

Kali ini Doyoung merutuki kembali dirinya, pasalnya saat ini teman-teman semasa kuliahnya telah menikah dan membawa pasangan masing-masing dan hanya dirinya seorang yang masih sendiri. Teman-temannya tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Suamiku sedang sibuk bekerja, jika sempat dia bilang dia akan datang." Ujar Doyoung bohong. Ia terpaksa melakukan kebohongan itu, jika dia mengaku bahwa dirinya masih sendiri dan belum memiliki pasangan pastilah teman-temannya akan menertawakannya.

"Aaa~ begitu ternyata, aku penasaran seperti apa suami dari Doyoung." Kali ini temannya yang berdarah Jepang juga ikut menggodanya.

"P-permisi, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar teman-teman." Pamit Doyoung. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya menanyakan lebih dalam tentang suaminya sehingga membuat Doyoung memilih untuk pergi dari sana sejenak.

Bruk

Karena tidak melihat jalan Doyoung tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maaf aku tidak senga-" Doyoung menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Eunwoo- _ssi_? Syukurlah kau disini. Eunwoo- _ssi_ , bisakah kau membantuku? Aku mohon~ dan maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Orang yang diajak bicara oleh Doyoung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Doyoung kenapa kau lama seka-, Wah suamimu sudah datang Doyoungie? Ternyata dia sangat tampan, ayo kembali yang lain sudah menunggumu." Ujar Ten yang memang berniat menyusul Doyoung.

"Hehehe... I-iya, kau duluan saja Ten aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Doyoung tersenyum canggung kepada Ten. Ten memutuskan masuk kembali ke dalam menyisakan Doyoung dengan 'suami'nya itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Inilah yang aku maksud, aku butuh bantuanmu Eunwoo- _ssi_. Berpura-puralah menjadi suamiku, aku sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada teman-teman kuliahku jika suamiku akan datang dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Doyoung menghela napas pasrah jika orang itu tidak mau dan tidak suka dengan rencananya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali kepada teman-temanmu." Terdapat senyum licik di wajah pria tersebut, Doyoung yang sedang tertunduk tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Eunwoo- _ssi_ ~" Doyoung yang mendengar jawaban dari pria itu langsung berbinar senang.

Doyoung memutuskan kembali kepada teman-temannya, ia datang dengan menggandeng tangan 'suami'nya yang menyebabkan semua mata teman-temannya tertuju padanya.

"Ternyata benar jika kau sudah memiliki suami, aku kira kau hanya bercanda. Aku kira seorang Kim Doyoung masih sendiri sampai saat ini karena terlalu asik bekerja dan melupakan masalah percintaannya. Maafkan aku Doyoungie." Ucapan terakhir Yuta membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa mendengarnya. Doyoung memberikan senyum canggungnya kembali, karena keadaan sebenarnya memanglah seperti itu.

"Hei Young, apa kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan suamimu?" Kali ini teman Doyoung yang bernama Johnny juga bertanya kepadanya.

"A-ah itu-"

"Namaku Jung Jaehyun, aku bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahku. Maaf karena kami tidak sempat mengundang kalian ke pernikahan kami." Ujar pria tersebut yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman Doyoung. Doyoung yang mendengar itu memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

'Hah, Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa suara Eunwoo- _ssi_ lebih berat dari yang semalam aku dengar dan juga apa dia menyebutkan Jung Jaehyun? Kenapa namanya berubah menjadi Jung Jaehyun? Hmm... Apa Eunwoo- _ssi_ tidak mau jika nama aslinya diketahui oleh mereka ya? Mungkin begitu." Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Doyoung.

"Iya kan sayang?" Pria yang berada di sebelahnya itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Hah? Maaf aku melamun, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Mereka bertanya bagaimana cara kita bertemu. Aku bilang pertemuan kita secara tidak sengaja, setelah itu kita berkenalan dan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Jelas pria itu kepada Doyoung.

"I-iya benar, begitulah pertemuan kami. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja." Doyoung tersenyum kepada pria itu.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tanya Taeil. Teman-teman Doyoung yang lain memang sudah memiliki anak dan mereka tidak membawa anak mereka masing-masing karena akan sangat merepotkan.

"Tuhan masih belum memberikannya kepada kami, selama ini kami sudah berusaha. Mungkin setelah pulang dari sini aku akan berusaha kembali." Ucapan tersebut membuat Doyoung memerah, sedangkan teman-teman yang lain tertawa dan kembali menggodanya.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan reunian dengan berbincang satu sama lain, tak jarang banyak teman-teman semasa kuliah dulu menikah dengan sahabat mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar... Terimakasih Eunwoo- _ssi_ kali ini kau telah membantuku kembali." Doyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena teman-temannya terus saja menggodanya.

Saat ini mereka sudah membubarkan diri dan keluar dari ruangan yang telah di pesan oleh Doyoung dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak masalah." Pria itu tersenyum kepada Doyoung dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, Doyoung terpesona akan hal itu.

" _Hyung_ ternyata kau disini. Kau kemana saja? Ayah dan Ibu sejak tadi mencarimu." Salah seorang pria menghampiri mereka. Doyoung yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Doyoung- _ssi_?" Tanya pria itu terlebih dahulu.

"Eunwoo- _ssi_? Kau kah itu? Jika kau Eunwoo lalu pria ini siapa?" Doyoung melotot tanda ia sedang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ah, itu adalah saudara kembarku. Namanya Jung Jaehyun." Ucap Eunwoo dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan pria yang disebut juga menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman yang penuh makna.

'Ya Tuhan~ jadi sejak tadi yang aku ajak bukanlah Jung Eunwoo melainkan Jung Jaehyun yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dasar Kim Doyoung bodoh!' Doyoung hanya melongo.

"Ayo _hyung_ , Ibu bisa marah jika kita terlalu lama."

"Baiklah." Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Doyoung yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau ikut denganku." Perintahnya kepada Doyoung. Eunwoo manatap tidak suka kepada Jaehyun yang sedang menggenggam tangan Doyoung. Doyoung hanya bisa pasrah, mau tidak mau terpaksa ia meng'iya'kan perintah pria itu. Ia masih kaget dengan kejadian ini.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan VIP yang telah di pesan khusus, terlihat Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang tengah menunggu mereka. Eunwoo duduk di samping Ibunya sedangkan Jaehyun dan Doyoung berhadapan dengan mereka berdua, Ayahnya berada di kursi tunggal.

"Sayang lihatlah siapa yang dibawa oleh Jaehyunie~. Bisa kau kenalkan kepada kami siapa dia?" Ujar sang Ibu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Dia adalah Kim Doyoung, dia calon istriku."

"APA?" Teriakan ini bukanlah berasal dari Doyoung melainkan dari Eunwoo.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Woo- _ie_?" Tanya sang Ibu heran.

"Tidak Bu, aku hanya heran kenapa mendadak seperti ini, bahkan _hyung_ tidak memberitahu kita sebelumnya jika dia memiliki seorang kekasih." Eunwoo sebisa mungkin memelankan suaranya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan sang Ibu.

"Itu adalah haknya Woo- _ie_ ~"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku akan segera menikah? Kau tidak akan kehilangan saudara kembarmu yang tampan ini Woo- _ie_ , kita masih tetap bisa bertemu. Belajarlah hidup mandiri tanpa aku hahaha..." Jaehyun menggoda adiknya itu.

"Ish _hyung_ kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya terkejut saat kau mengatakan bahwa Doyoung- _ssi_ adalah calon istrimu-" Ujar Eunwoo yang tengah menatap Doyoung.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengannya _hyung_ saat dia pulang kerja, aku bahkan mengantarkannya pulang. Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia adalah calon istrimu. Jujur aku tertarik kepadanya _hyung_ , andaikan akulah yang lebih dahulu bertemu dengannya." Eunwoo menatap sendu kepada Doyoung. Doyoung sejak tadi hanya diam saja, ia tidak berani menatap siapapun dan sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

'Maafkan _hyung_ mu ini Woo- _ie_ '

"S-sebenarnya-" Doyoung yang hendak membuka suaranya terpotong begitu saja.

"Ah, ini semua juga salahku yang tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepada kalian dan tidak pernah menceritakan jika aku memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Ayah, Ibu aku serius kali ini. Aku akan menikahinya." Ujar Jaehyun mantap, Doyoung menoleh kepada pria itu.

"Sudahlah Woo- _ie_ , Ayah sudah memperingatkan kalian sejak kalian kecil jika kalian tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang sama. Anak-anak ini membuat kepalaku sakit saja Boo." Keluh sang Ayah kepada Ibu mereka.

"Ibu akan mencarikan yang lain untukmu Woo- _ie_ tenang saja." Ibunya mengedipkan matanya kepada Eunwoo, Eunwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain pasrah. Pastilah Ibunya itu sangat bersemangat menjodohkannya dengan anak teman-teman sosialitanya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Nyonya Jung kembali.

"Aku ingin secepatnya Bu, minggu depan saja."

'Ya Tuhan... Cobaan apa lagi ini?!'

Doyoung membatu karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepada keluarga ini, jikapun ia menolak akan berimbas kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan kepada teman-temannya jika pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu adalah Suaminya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima semua ini.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Lepaskan Jae, aku ingin membangunkan anak-anak."

"Hmm sebentar lagi sayang, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Doyoung hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Jika kau bisa memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih saat itu? Aku atau Eunwoo?" Jaehyun mengelus surai halus milik istrinya.

"Eunwoo, tentu saja aku akan memilih Eunwoo. Jika saat itu yang bertemu denganku Eunwoo yang asli mungkin sudah beda lagi ceritanya, dan mungkin saat ini kau hanyalah iparku." Doyoung terkekeh dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu menerimaku begitu saja?"

"Hah~ aku sudah terlanjut berbohong kepada teman-temanku jika kau adalah suamiku Jae, tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Jadi kau terpaksa menikah denganku?" Saat ini Jaehyun memberi jarak diantara mereka agar bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah istrinya.

"Begitulah-" Ada sebuah raut kekecewaan yang Doyoung lihat di wajah suaminya.

"Tapi, tentu saja aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Jung Jaehyun saat pria itu menjadi suamiku bahkan semakin hari rasa cintaku semakin besar kepadanya."

Cup

Doyoung mencium suaminya singkat. Sangat lucu melihat wajah suaminya yang menurut Doyoung seperti anak anjing itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Jae. Salahmu sendiri yang menanyakan hal ini, aku tidak akan membujukmu jika kau merajuk seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku akan membangunkan anak-anak." Doyoung beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka.

Kita memang tidak tahu dengan siapa kita berjodoh.

.

.

.

Hai hai~ FF ini requestan dari **Saklek97** , maaf ya jika ff ini tidak sesuai dengan harapannya x'D konfliknya gak berat2 banget dan Jaehyun Eunwoo ngerebutin Doyoungnya gak sengit2 amat, maaf ya gak sesuai harapan~ aku lagi buntu ide T-T *pundung*

Akhirnya aku gak bikin ff menggantung lagi /shy/ ini gak menggantung kan kan kan? X'D *dihajar*

Oh iya satu lagi, mungkin ceritanya gak nyambung sama judulnya xD maaf ya~ soalnya aku lagi suka dengerin lagunya **Say Yes - Punch ft. Loco** ~ dengerin deh bagus loh lagunya xD *plak*

Thanks sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
